Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 February 2015
03:39 My texts weren't showing up, neither were yours. 03:40 Rp going great. Love it. 03:40 *raises eyebrow* whaddas that mean? not showing up? 03:41 Your texts weren't appearing in the chat. 03:41 anyways... 03:41 Neither were mine. 03:41 I couldn't see what you were saying in the chat 03:41 why did MIB just bring GL in randomly? 03:41 Dunno. 03:42 I bringing in MIB. 03:42 Hi gao 03:42 h igau. 03:42 My children... 03:43 Im rocking out to Volbeat right now. 03:44 If you don't know who they are, listen to them. They're rock though. Rock/metal. 03:44 cool. 03:45 Dang, Ivan. Why'd you have to tell MIB to get to the chat like that? lol 03:46 *sniggers* i dunno. just cause 03:46 Ello old chaps! 03:46 Hi MIB. 03:46 Hi MIB. 03:46 I realised you're juggling rp's, right now. 03:46 @MIB. 03:46 ....It's okay. 03:46 Im fine. 03:46 8, have you seen the new game City and I are doing? 03:46 Like you're doing night 7 on 10/20 mode. 03:46 You are the only person who will know what it is 03:46 Sleep is forbidden. <-Guess who said that and I'll give you a cookie, 03:47 "VIRUS RP, NOW FNAF RP, NOW FNAFFR RP," 03:47 10/20 is overrated 03:47 the reason I brought you here is because I wanted to ask you something. MIB. 03:47 Shoot. 03:47 :3 03:47 yes I have seen the game you working on. 03:47 Which one? :) 03:47 Unity? 03:48 so MIB, not getting mad at you, but why did you bring GL in without permission? 03:49 Oh....shoot. Sorry. I figured it was just be one minor appearance. 03:49 ah. its ok. but I still like to fell like I have control. Y'nno? 03:49 *feel 03:50 Right. I understand. 03:50 50+ comments 03:50 GG, Freddy Emblem, GG 03:51 so now that were here, how manty pages do we have untill 666 pages? 03:51 *many 03:51 Dunno 03:51 I forgot how to count or something 03:51 lel 03:51 37 plus (Blank) = 66 03:52 29 03:52 Figure that out and add a 6 in the hundreds place. 03:52 29 pages then. 03:52 :3 03:52 i'll work it out. 03:52 yup 03:52 637 plus 29 = 666 03:53 nice. we better through a giant party, and somebody better get a screenshot or something. 03:53 Right! 03:54 Hi 03:54 hi fox. 03:54 wew ere just discussing 666 pages right now. 03:54 ello fox 03:54 OMG 03:54 WHAT? 03:54 WE ARE 34 PAGES AWAY FROM 700 03:55 I GUESS 03:55 HAI FOX! :3 03:55 Hi 03:55 Okay, since I got back on the computer, I've computer-drawn Abigail the Rabbit. You can see it on her page. 03:55 I saw. It looks great. 03:55 :3 03:56 I need pages for a LOT of animatronics.... 03:56 no, we have 63 pages till 700. 03:56 Oh, chat is a thing 03:56 Thanks... Okay? 03:57 The Lynx will be hillarious 03:57 He has the devil's charm 03:57 Evil Dillain 03:57 Okay? 03:57 wut. 03:57 Noteman, Naomi, Toy Chef, Hunter Hale, Meme.....Holy crap..... 03:57 I got a lot of work.... 03:58 If I can get on the computer again, I can help draw them, but you'd have to send me the appearances... 03:58 TOY CHEF?!? I knew it was coming but still? that just seems awesome! 03:58 Toy Chef x Top Chef 03:59 lol, now you got me picturing Chef in some sort of serious cooking competition with Chef Ramsay or somethin 03:59 Chef will win. 03:59 "Alright chefs. You have 30 minutes to prepare Pizza" 03:59 "Without or with night guard!?" 03:59 Then Chica destroys the set 03:59 "Chef, you won the last round, so you get to choose the main ingredient for EVERYONE." 03:59 XD 04:00 I can just picture that. 04:00 >:) 04:00 ... 04:00 "Huehuehuehuehue." 04:00 ―Phobe the Phoenix 04:00 best quote ever 04:01 Foxstar is too scared for this chat 04:01 Pfft, I taught Vinny that quote 04:01 I don't even know how to pronounce that. Hyoo? 04:01 Hway? 04:01 H-you 04:01 Evil activated. Prepare to die. 04:01 NAH JK JK JK 04:01 Mm hm 04:01 XP 04:02 *Darkwing walks up* 04:02 Ok. Who shipped Toy Chef with Top Chef. Seriously?! 04:02 Did someone say evil? 04:02 *Foxstar241 has been kicked by Gaomon332* 04:02 * Gaomon332 shipped the chefs 04:02 Have I taught you what fear is? 04:02 Chat mods can't kick admins 04:02 hax 04:02 OOOOOH SICK BURN BRO 04:02 i tell viny to fix 04:03 viny is fixing 04:03 Huehuehue 04:03 Top Chef is only capable of repeating the word Human over and over again. I hope you know that Gao. 04:03 * Foxstar241 is planning suicide. I was suffering from those thoughts from my childhood... 04:03 :( 04:03 WOAH. WOAH WOAH..... 04:03 Again 04:03 Are you kidding me 04:03 Can I have the talk show 04:03 I AM SERIOUS. NO KIDDING 04:04 Where is my rum 04:04 Drink some rum 04:04 is gud 04:04 Sorry, I accidently closed my entire browser -_- 04:04 GTG 04:04 Fox. Check your dA page in about 10 minutes. 04:05 * Rage the Hedgehog becomes a potato 04:05 Drink 04:05 ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME. 04:05 rum 04:05 Rage 04:05 Did someone put something in your drink 04:06 Nope. 04:06 I just have magical powers. 04:06 Not that you know of anyway 04:06 I can become a potato at will! :D 04:06 Huehuehue 04:06 lel they get rekt 04:07 u wot m8 04:07 Chat belongs to me 04:07 i swer on me mum 04:07 oh rly 04:07 My MLG username is 04:07 drik doritos n montan doo n git no skopped 04:07 Muhahaha 04:07 XXX_RainbowFrog_XXX 04:07 Wat 04:07 Gao 04:07 Wat about that on steam 04:07 Aye 04:07 No wikia 04:07 Wikia hierchy 04:07 Can't change 04:07 default 04:07 chat 04:07 Wtf wiki hax 04:07 Also 04:07 Imdec is the key 04:08 mi mlg nam iz xXxX_MLG_DORITO_DEW_XxXx 04:08 (hint hint) 04:08 hi dere vinneh. 04:08 Herro evan 04:08 Hello Vinny 04:08 MUAHAHAHAAHHA 04:09 Inhale My Dong Enragement Child. 04:09 dangit 04:09 gao, do u understand? 04:09 My friend tried to type that and he ended up typing :Inhale my dong engravement child" 04:09 Yes 04:09 Huehuehue 04:09 A soul from the future sends his regards to the present 04:09 (As of now) 04:09 So 04:09 tehy do have the stuff 04:09 gg 04:09 i repot 04:10 I know who SoM is 04:10 No one else does 04:10 Huehuehue 04:10 I got a new teaser up! check it out! 04:10 oh gawd 04:10 Son of Man. 04:10 DUH 04:10 XD 04:10 Nope.jpg 04:10 Ik. I was making a joke 04:10 of jesus. becuz jesus jokes yo 04:10 No jokes allowed here 04:10 We are having a serious chat about things 04:10 yeah 04:10 I think 04:11 bye guyz 04:11 k 04:11 bai 04:11 Okay then. *clears throat and recites a dark serious creepy poem* 04:11 bai 04:11 Roses are Red 04:11 Violets are Blue 04:11 I'm thinking about 04:11 Kidnapping You 04:11 #Darkwing 04:12 k 04:12 This is a poem. *clears throat* Roses are Grey. Violets are Grey. Everythings grey, am I insane, or am I just- oh look a car 04:06 I just have magical powers. 04:06 Not that you know of anyway 04:06 I can become a potato at will! :D 04:06 Huehuehue 04:06 lel they get rekt 04:07 u wot m8 04:07 Chat belongs to me 04:07 i swer on me mum 04:07 oh rly 04:07 My MLG username is 04:07 drik doritos n montan doo n git no skopped 04:07 Muhahaha 04:07 XXX_RainbowFrog_XXX 04:07 Wat 04:07 Gao 04:07 Wat about that on steam 04:07 Aye 04:07 No wikia 04:07 Wikia hierchy 04:07 Can't change 04:07 default 04:07 chat 04:07 Wtf wiki hax 04:07 Also 04:07 Imdec is the key 04:08 mi mlg nam iz xXxX_MLG_DORITO_DEW_XxXx 04:08 (hint hint) 04:08 hi dere vinneh. 04:08 Herro evan 04:08 Hello Vinny 04:08 MUAHAHAHAAHHA 04:09 Inhale My Dong Enragement Child. 04:09 dangit 04:09 gao, do u understand? 04:09 My friend tried to type that and he ended up typing :Inhale my dong engravement child" 04:09 Yes 04:09 Huehuehue 04:09 A soul from the future sends his regards to the present 04:09 (As of now) 04:09 So 04:09 tehy do have the stuff 04:09 gg 04:09 i repot 04:10 I know who SoM is 04:10 No one else does 04:10 Huehuehue 04:10 I got a new teaser up! check it out! 04:10 oh gawd 04:10 Son of Man. 04:10 DUH 04:10 XD 04:10 Nope.jpg 04:10 Ik. I was making a joke 04:10 of jesus. becuz jesus jokes yo 04:10 No jokes allowed here 04:10 We are having a serious chat about things 04:10 yeah 04:10 I think 04:11 bye guyz 04:11 k 04:11 bai 04:11 Okay then. *clears throat and recites a dark serious creepy poem* 04:11 bai 04:11 Roses are Red 04:11 Violets are Blue 04:11 I'm thinking about 04:11 Kidnapping You 04:11 #Darkwing 04:12 k 04:12 This is a poem. *clears throat* Roses are Grey. Violets are Grey. Everythings grey, am I insane, or am I just- oh look a car 04:13 k 04:13 Roses are red, 04:13 violets are blue, 04:13 You look like a monkey, 04:13 that belongs in a zoo. 04:13 but don't worry, 04:13 i'll be there, 04:13 Just not in a cage, 04:13 Laughing at you 04:14 Beautiful, right? 04:14 Here is a story, and yes. 04:15 Roses are red 04:15 Once upon a time, there was a frog named Andy. Andy lived at the Patten Park Pond and had never hopped anywhere else his entire frog life. He had 3 friends, bil 04:15 OI 04:15 dat foreshadowing doe 04:15 STOP RIGHT THERE RAGE 04:15 YOU INTERRUPTED MY POEM 04:15 DUR DUR DUR DUR 04:15 Roses are red 04:15 Yes, that part is true 04:15 But violets are violet 04:15 Not fricking blue 04:15 gud 04:15 job 04:15 m8 04:16 i r8 04:16 8/8 04:16 Millie, who never lived his lilly pad. Billy, who was always hopping mad, and Roger, who was arrested for having tadpole ****. So one day, Andy saw something hop across the grass on the other side of the pod. 04:16 Tadpole what now 04:16 What am I reading 04:16 Millie, Billy, Roger, Look! said Andy. 04:16 Toy Bonnie: I'm scared 04:16 Across the pond stood the most beautiful frog that Andy had ever seen 04:17 wat 04:17 repoted 04:17 stache pls 04:17 She's gorgeous! said millie. She's Beautiful said Billie! 04:17 Bit old for my taste! said roger(classic roger) 04:13 k 04:13 Roses are red, 04:13 violets are blue, 04:13 You look like a monkey, 04:13 that belongs in a zoo. 04:13 but don't worry, 04:13 i'll be there, 04:13 Just not in a cage, 04:13 Laughing at you 04:14 Beautiful, right? 04:14 Here is a story, and yes. 04:15 Roses are red 04:15 Once upon a time, there was a frog named Andy. Andy lived at the Patten Park Pond and had never hopped anywhere else his entire frog life. He had 3 friends, bil 04:15 OI 04:15 dat foreshadowing doe 04:15 STOP RIGHT THERE RAGE 04:15 YOU INTERRUPTED MY POEM 04:15 DUR DUR DUR DUR 04:15 Roses are red 04:15 Yes, that part is true 04:15 But violets are violet 04:15 Not fricking blue 04:15 gud 04:15 job 04:15 m8 04:16 i r8 04:16 8/8 04:16 Millie, who never lived his lilly pad. Billy, who was always hopping mad, and Roger, who was arrested for having tadpole ****. So one day, Andy saw something hop across the grass on the other side of the pod. 04:16 Tadpole what now 04:16 What am I reading 04:16 Millie, Billy, Roger, Look! said Andy. 04:16 Toy Bonnie: I'm scared 04:16 Across the pond stood the most beautiful frog that Andy had ever seen 04:17 wat 04:17 repoted 04:17 stache pls 04:17 She's gorgeous! said millie. She's Beautiful said Billie! 04:17 Bit old for my taste! said roger(classic roger) 04:17 I want to be hip with the kids 04:18 And then she was gone, I need to go find her! said andy, I need to follow my little frog heart! So Andy followed the beautiful frogs footsteps into the forrest 04:18 He then came across a turtle. "You can't pass!" said the turtle 04:18 "Please?" Said andy. "NO." said the turtle 04:18 Nopenopenopenope 04:18 K 04:19 Then, there was a rustling in the bushes, and like a man that had been shot in the chest with a rifle, the turtle was shot in the chest with a rifle. 04:19 Andy kept moving, but at this point like the doctor of a kenyan track team, his patience ran thin. 04:19 Andy kept moving., 04:20 dur 04:20 Stop this 04:20 Really 04:20 the daily life of Useless 04:20 Is this gonna become a pr0nz 04:20 wake up in the morning 04:20 No. 04:20 feeling 04:20 It's not a pron story. 04:20 THANK FRED 04:20 Get it because I'm Fred 04:20 Why u thanking urself? 04:20 i repot u 04:20 Which means I am god 04:21 Huehuehue 04:21 repoted 04:21 Fred.exe 04:21 Vinny.excheese 04:21 repot.exe 04:21 clicking on it 04:21 repoted 04:21 Picture a depressed onion cutting itself. 04:21 k 04:22 I like garlic doe 04:22 repot? 04:22 I met a homeless man named rich, he wasn't. Isn't that terrible? 04:22 u gonna rant yet 04:22 Emonion 04:22 *review* 04:17 She's gorgeous! said millie. She's Beautiful said Billie! 04:17 Bit old for my taste! said roger(classic roger) 04:17 I want to be hip with the kids 04:18 And then she was gone, I need to go find her! said andy, I need to follow my little frog heart! So Andy followed the beautiful frogs footsteps into the forrest 04:18 He then came across a turtle. "You can't pass!" said the turtle 04:18 "Please?" Said andy. "NO." said the turtle 04:18 Nopenopenopenope 04:18 K 04:19 Then, there was a rustling in the bushes, and like a man that had been shot in the chest with a rifle, the turtle was shot in the chest with a rifle. 04:19 Andy kept moving, but at this point like the doctor of a kenyan track team, his patience ran thin. 04:19 Andy kept moving., 04:20 dur 04:20 Stop this 04:20 Really 04:20 the daily life of Useless 04:20 Is this gonna become a pr0nz 04:20 wake up in the morning 04:20 No. 04:20 feeling 04:20 It's not a pron story. 04:20 THANK FRED 04:20 Get it because I'm Fred 04:20 Why u thanking urself? 04:20 i repot u 04:20 Which means I am god 04:21 Huehuehue 04:21 repoted 04:21 Fred.exe 04:21 Vinny.excheese 04:21 repot.exe 04:21 clicking on it 04:21 repoted 04:21 Picture a depressed onion cutting itself. 04:21 k 04:22 I like garlic doe 04:22 repot? 04:22 I met a homeless man named rich, he wasn't. Isn't that terrible? 04:22 u gonna rant yet 04:22 Emonion 04:22 *review* 04:22 rant* 04:22 repot* 04:22 I won't intentionally rant on your character ^^ 04:23 Unless it's bad. Then I will. 04:23 kay 04:23 Rant on my characters 04:23 Far is so unoriginal 04:23 but 04:23 Toy Katt is strange 04:23 mai character is gud 04:23 I saw a man with only one eye in a 3D movie. 04:23 Then i'll review it. 04:23 Mai characters r bad 04:23 Sae Tan 04:23 best character ever 04:23 if u hate i repot 04:24 k 04:24 ? 04:24 k. 04:24 Not a pun 04:24 no 04:24 pretty sure 04:24 1v1 me 04:25 herro 04:25 Hey ho 04:25 WB MIB 04:25 HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE 04:26 euh euh euh euh euh 04:26 Ng-aah 04:26 Hm 04:27 Oh 04:27 We think we know you. 04:27 I just realised what word Ng-aah looks like 04:27 A racial slur? 04:27 Maybe I should no longer say it 04:27 XD 04:27 y 04:27 explain 04:27 but vinny 04:27 then i will be kicked 04:28 in pm 04:28 I already know what it is ^^ 04:28 lol 04:29 Let me show you 04:29 Just what I'm made of 04:29 Love that song. 04:29 (Shrek) 04:29 (ca) 04:29 I am 100% (Shrek) 04:29 Try to reach inside of me 04:22 rant* 04:22 repot* 04:22 I won't intentionally rant on your character ^^ 04:23 Unless it's bad. Then I will. 04:23 kay 04:23 Rant on my characters 04:23 Far is so unoriginal 04:23 but 04:23 Toy Katt is strange 04:23 mai character is gud 04:23 I saw a man with only one eye in a 3D movie. 04:23 Then i'll review it. 04:23 Mai characters r bad 04:23 Sae Tan 04:23 best character ever 04:23 if u hate i repot 04:24 k 04:24 ? 04:24 k. 04:24 Not a pun 04:24 no 04:24 pretty sure 04:24 1v1 me 04:25 herro 04:25 Hey ho 04:25 WB MIB 04:25 HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE 04:26 euh euh euh euh euh 04:26 Ng-aah 04:26 Hm 04:27 Oh 04:27 We think we know you. 04:27 I just realised what word Ng-aah looks like 04:27 A racial slur? 04:27 Maybe I should no longer say it 04:27 XD 04:27 y 04:27 explain 04:27 but vinny 04:27 then i will be kicked 04:28 in pm 04:28 I already know what it is ^^ 04:28 lol 04:29 Let me show you 04:29 Just what I'm made of 04:29 Love that song. 04:29 (Shrek) 04:29 (ca) 04:29 I am 100% (Shrek) 04:29 Try to reach inside of me 04:29 Onions. 04:29 k 04:29 Tryna take my energy 04:29 Have layers 04:29 Ogres 04:29 HAve layers 04:29 i sapped ur dispenser 04:29 Let me show you just what I;m made of 04:29 if u know wat i mean 04:29 NOOOOOOOOWWWW 04:29 04:30 *I'm 04:30 #sapped 04:30 huehuehuehuehuehue 04:30 k? 04:30 SPY SAPPAN MAH DISPENSAH 04:31 gtg 04:31 bai 04:31 bye 04:31 WAIT 04:31 VINNY 04:32 "No Puppet Queen that's illegal" 04:32 Now you may leave 08:40 Howdy! 08:41 Bolt-Weed my child 08:41 inhaaale 08:41 Yup yup! 08:42 i want to be hip with the kids 08:42 i'm scared 08:42 whoa mangle calm the f*ck down 08:42 if you ever show your face around here again... 08:43 i'll tear off your head, and **** down your throught 08:43 whoa 08:43 im scared 08:43 i want to be hip with the kids... 08:44 whoa 08:44 mangle needs to calm the f*ck down 08:45 So aggressive in that game... 08:45 what 08:45 Oh nothing much. 08:45 I mean, what are you guys doing? roleplay? something? 08:45 Just chatting. 08:46 i know. but wa- BOOM 08:46 OW I HATE EXPLODING! 08:47 whoa 08:47 I am still here LOL 08:47 amraru needs to calm down 08:47 yeah 08:47 he needs to-- wait.. wait.. amaru is me 08:47 HA HA HA! 08:47 * Gaomon332 wins 08:48 how do you do the * thing 08:48 git gud 08:48 thats how 08:48 git gud thing 08:48 what? 08:48 let me get this straight 08:48 *laugh* 08:48 you want me 08:48 to- sorry. 08:49 bye or not? 08:49 to teach you how to do the * thing 08:49 teach me please 08:49 /me 08:49 /summon Creeper 08:49 Testing for myself... 08:49 * Bolt-Weed laughs 08:49 Works. 08:49 * Amaru900 laughs 08:50 k amaru lemme get this straight 08:50 * Amaru900 is happy that he will die 08:50 you want me 08:50 to summon a creeper to chat 08:50 no please LOL 08:50 good 08:50 git gud 08:50 *me is going to explode 08:50 im 3 08:50 really 08:50 sorry i was writing too fast 08:50 * Bolt-Weed explodes instead 08:51 not if you're not in the cha- 08:51 * Bolt-Weed dies 08:51 huh 08:51 * Amaru900 kills me 08:51 /i am playing with the /thing 08:51 /yup 08:51 /it's me 08:52 no 08:52 it is me 08:52 * Bolt-Weed is still dead, covered in blood 08:52 It's my season! (looney tunes reference) 08:52 duck season 08:52 wabbit season 08:52 amaru season 08:52 * Amaru900 dies 08:53 * Amaru900 can write being dead 08:53 * Gaomon332 wins because chat is dead 08:53 * Bolt-Weed suddenly gets revived 08:53 * Amaru900 is ghost 08:53 ow yeah. 08:53 Bang bang? 08:53 *me revives 08:53 * Amaru900 revives and all the world revives 08:54 wtf is this 08:54 you were dead 08:56 im a robot 08:56 boop boop robots 08:56 no 08:56 bad 08:56 * Gaomon332 blows up all robots 08:57 * Amaru900 cannot be blowed so he gets withered 08:57 * Amaru900 becomes a endoskeleton and deactivates 08:58 * Amaru900 says that gaomon332 wins 08:58 Fatality 09:01 Hello Gao. 09:01 inhaaale 09:02 my child... 09:03 So how is everything? 09:03 Well 09:03 I'm living la vida loca, as of now 09:03 I'm all fine. 09:04 Oh, Silv 09:04 Today is your test 09:04 I had a dream FNaF3 was released, and everyone was giving it trash reviews, but it turned out to be actually super good. 09:05 Wait...what test? 09:05 To get the Overtime badge and catch up with Vinny? 09:05 After everything I told you 09:05 From my class 09:05 Told me about what? 09:05 You must... 09:05 ...ship something 09:05 Or you fail the task 09:06 And if you fail you must inhale 09:06 tada! i am back 09:06 Ship? Uh...does it have to be something from FNaF> 09:06 Hello! 09:06 Welcome back 09:06 No, Silv 09:06 I taught you 09:06 Do whatever is needed 09:06 You were taught by the king 09:07 Try your best 09:07 * Amaru900 does not know what that guys are saying 09:07 Umm...um...uh...shipping...yeah, okay. Let me think about it. 09:07 (Gao is giving me a test of some sort, involving shipping) 09:07 I taught you everything you need to know 09:07 You even asked 09:07 Yes, I did. 09:08 Now for your final test 09:08 Do it 09:08 Ship something 09:08 You have two questions 09:09 You must do a real pairing and a cracked pairing 09:09 A cracked pairing? 09:09 You have failed the test 09:09 git gud 09:09 Wait, wait, wait. If I say I ship something now, does that mean I have to support it all the way? 09:10 Like, keep shipping it? 09:10 Yes 09:13 Oh...time for the first task. A real pairing. Well...I ship...Voltage and Melanie...yeah, was the first that came to mind. Two Sonic OCs, one owned by me and another by a friend. It's canon in our universe. 09:14 Wow, Post No. 69 on Ask the Animatronics? Pretty popular now. 09:14 Huehuehue 09:14 Silv 09:14 That is the bad number on the internet 09:14 ...oh. 09:15 Moving on.... 09:15 what's a cracked pairing? 09:15 awkward 09:15 A crack pairing is a pairing that could never be legit, but people still support it 09:16 Sorry, can we do this later? I really have to go. 09:17 M'kay 11:13 Huh 11:13 I napped 11:13 lel 11:13 Huh 11:13 I napped 11:13 lel 11:33 Gaomon332 11:33 wat child support 11:34 Haa-ng 11:34 Gn-aah 11:34 back frum skool 11:34 its friday 11:34 is it rly 11:34 yus 11:34 IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY 11:34 dangit 11:35 MiB has surpassed me again 11:35 I repot 11:35 Yes repot 11:35 He is newbie 11:35 Not allowed to surpas 11:35 Hello 11:36 herro 11:36 I'm sorry i stole art 11:36 You didn't 11:36 Just don't set your galleries to recently uploaded 11:37 Then why did TMCK block me? 11:37 And you did 11:37 I unblocked u 11:37 Thanks 11:37 After I figured it out 11:37 I came up with an idea 11:37 Yeah? 11:38 One Night at Robotnik's 11:38 What do you think? 11:38 omg 11:38 k 11:38 Original do not steal 11:38 Actually it's Three Nights at Robotnik's 11:38 gaomon332 11:38 do u approve 11:38 yes 11:38 gg 11:38 MiB 11:38 Animatronics 11:38 herro 11:38 MiB 11:38 Robotnik - Freddy 11:38 Ello, old chaps! 11:39 Hi 11:39 You will be destroyed 11:39 You sealed your own fate when you entered here 11:39 What?M 11:39 (ca) 11:39 NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Mario) 11:39 Look at yourself 11:39 YEEEEEEESSS 11:39 (foreveralone) , You are 11:39 suh 11:39 ga 11:39 o 11:39 ....*sniff* 11:39 u make appearance right 11:40 Forever Alone - Bonnie 11:40 Shrek - Chica 11:40 (shrek) 11:40 :D 11:40 Weegee 11:40 Foxy 11:41 O Face - does not take a role but is a threat 11:41 Well. I made a new character.... 11:41 Finally.... 11:41 inhale 11:41 What? 11:41 Golden Robotnik - Golden Freddy 11:41 I want to eat your new character 11:42 He looks tasty 11:42 D: 11:42 Noteman: Nope. 11:42 he is getting salt 11:42 on his head 11:42 3: 11:42 right now 11:34 Haa-ng 11:34 Gn-aah 11:34 back frum skool 11:34 its friday 11:34 is it rly 11:34 yus 11:34 IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY 11:34 dangit 11:35 MiB has surpassed me again 11:35 I repot 11:35 Yes repot 11:35 He is newbie 11:35 Not allowed to surpas 11:35 Hello 11:36 herro 11:36 I'm sorry i stole art 11:36 You didn't 11:36 Just don't set your galleries to recently uploaded 11:37 Then why did TMCK block me? 11:37 And you did 11:37 I unblocked u 11:37 Thanks 11:37 After I figured it out 11:37 I came up with an idea 11:37 Yeah? 11:38 One Night at Robotnik's 11:38 What do you think? 11:38 omg 11:38 k 11:38 Original do not steal 11:38 Actually it's Three Nights at Robotnik's 11:38 gaomon332 11:38 do u approve 11:38 yes 11:38 gg 11:38 MiB 11:38 Animatronics 11:38 herro 11:38 MiB 11:38 Robotnik - Freddy 11:38 Ello, old chaps! 11:39 Hi 11:39 You will be destroyed 11:39 You sealed your own fate when you entered here 11:39 What?M 11:39 (ca) 11:39 NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Mario) 11:39 Look at yourself 11:39 YEEEEEEESSS 11:39 (foreveralone) , You are 11:39 suh 11:39 ga 11:39 o 11:39 ....*sniff* 11:39 u make appearance right 11:40 Forever Alone - Bonnie 11:40 Shrek - Chica 11:40 (shrek) 11:40 :D 11:40 Weegee 11:40 Foxy 11:41 O Face - does not take a role but is a threat 11:41 Well. I made a new character.... 11:41 Finally.... 11:41 inhale 11:41 What? 11:41 Golden Robotnik - Golden Freddy 11:41 I want to eat your new character 11:42 He looks tasty 11:42 D: 11:42 Noteman: Nope. 11:42 he is getting salt 11:42 on his head 11:42 3: 11:42 right now 11:43 oh gad 11:43 Nope. Nope. NOPE. NOPE! 11:43 Yes. Yes. YES. YES! 11:43 Quick question 11:43 YUS 11:43 EAT 11:43 Find. 11:44 Fine. 11:44 :3 11:44 Does stealing art count if you use that image in a teplate? 11:44 Hi 11:44 Hi 11:44 Hai Fox! 11:44 I am eating 11:45 noteman tastes better than expected 11:45 Uh....fox 11:45 Fox. Ignore Gao. He's crazy. 11:45 :3 11:45 I think a little more tomato would make him tastier 11:45 maybe a little more bacon, too 11:45 and onions, cannot forget the onions 11:45 Noteman: (Silent because I can't think of a song lyric that fits) 11:46 I have one 11:46 hai 11:46 Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 11:46 ck 11:46 What song is THAT from? 11:46 Do re mi so fa 11:46 I am the Docot 11:46 Doctor* 11:46 gg 11:47 Look at what you did. :3 11:47 "The back of my van is full of ponies so you better get inside it. 11:47 Get inside it kid" 11:47 ... 11:47 Best thing I've ever heard 11:47 yes 11:47 no foxstar thats illegal 11:47 Hello Fox! 11:48 /)_(\ 11:48 What did I just do 11:48 You double facepalmed 11:48 Nothing....All you did was add a "need improvement" tag. 11:49 What's with short pages made by this guy???] 11:49 Whoops, extra ] 11:49 yes 11:49 I don't know, actually.... 11:49 inhale 11:50 NO! 11:50 No inhaling! 11:50 *holds breath* 11:50 Are those pages spam? Or joke pages? I don't know! 11:50 R.I.P Vinny 11:51 I am being payed by him to make the appearance of the puppet queen 11:51 like really 11:51 i am 11:51 I don't know....Do what you think is right, Fox. 11:51 inhale 11:52 Dangit. 11:52 I'm going with spam... Or they could be joke pages, since I saw "LOL" in the summary for one of the pages 11:52 no mib that's illegal 11:52 I guess so. 11:52 guys 11:52 I'm illegal. 11:53 Yes. 2015 02 27